Is this the end?
by Griffin Alchemist
Summary: Zexion saves Marluxia from certain death after the fight with Sora. But did he save him to use him in his plans to get rid of Riku and Sora or did he do it for something more? MxZ Yaoi. If you don't like yaoi, then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Alicia: Well, here's something I've been working on.I was surprised to find that no one has written a Marluxia and Zexion fanfic.

Havoc: And she wrote one.

Alicia: Yep. Will you do the disclaimer?

Havoc: Griffin Alchemist doesnot own Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but she does own this plot.

Alicia: Thank you, Havoc. Now, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

They heard the battle that raged on from the top most floor of the castle. A red head was pacing back and forth.

"Calm down, Axel. Marluxia won't loose to a kid like Sora," said a young man with blue eyes and gray hair.

Axel looked at him. "I know he won't loose, Zexion, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. There is a chance that Sora will defeat him. He has become very strong in the short amount of time that he has been in Castle Oblivion and Marluxia is so arrogant." He started to pace again.

Soon the only sound was Axel's footsteps and they soon stopped as well. "It sounds like it's over. Go see who won and in what condition Marluxia is in, Zexion."

Zexion nodded. "And what if Marluxia is defeated, but some how survived?" he asked.

"Kill him. If he couldn't defeat a child, then he is useless," said Axel.

Zexion nodded and disappeared.

Axel watched him leave, before leaving as well.

* * *

Zexion appeared on the top floor, in front of the huge double doors. He pushed them open, with little effort, and walked in. He looked around the battle-scarred room. The floor was covered in cherry blossoms, but most of them were blackened by fire. He looked to his right and saw a huge smoking battle mech. He caught a glimpse of black clothing by one of the sickles. He quickly ran over to it and found Marluxia beneath it. He moved the sickle away from him and nearly gets impaled with another. He quickly moved Marluxia and got hit in the shoulder with a falling sickle. The machine collapsed just as he got away from it.

"That was a close call." he sighed and looked down at Marluxia. "Well, I guess this is the end." he said as he picked up Marluxia's scythe. He looked at the sharp blade for a moment, then held it above him, but for some reason he couldn't bring it down and end Marluxia's life.

"You know," he started. "I hate Axel more than you, Marluxia. Maybe with your help I can take Riku and Sora out of the picture forever." He shook his head, having second thoughts. "No. I don't need anyone's help. I will get rid of Riku and Sora on my own!" yelled Zexion as he brought the scythe down as hard as he could.

* * *

Alicia: Review please and all flames will be used to burn all my unwanted notes and old homework. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia: Here it is. Chapter 2.

Fang: Yay!

Alicia: Where's Havoc?

Fang: Vacation. He said that he'll be back next chapter.

Alicia: Great. Fang, will you do the disclaimer?

Fang: Okay! Griffin Alchemist does not own Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but she does own this plot.

Alicia: Special thanks goes out to...

Dark Angel of Hatred- That would be a wonderful idea to have your own Zexion and Marluxia fanfic.

Lily Vendrem- I was too when I didn't find any. That's why I'm writing his fanfic.

Laugh Forever- Thank you so much. You will be the first person I will ask for help.

WindOfDancingFlame- Thank you!

DemonSurfer- Same here. To angst or not to angst that is the question.

Fang: To angst!

Shiroi Bara- I know. I would have gladly kept them locked up in the mansion that my characters live in.

Taitofan- You're welcome.

Alicia: I think Havoc will be out of the job.

Fang: Yay! I get to have his job!

Alicia: Read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The sound of metal hitting tile echoed though the room. The blade of the scythe was just inches away from Marluxia's neck.

Zexion tossed the scythe to the side and kneeled beside him. "Maybe I can use you after all. Axel is stupid for telling me to kill you. With your power we can destroy Riku and Sora," he paused for a moment before continuing. "We might as well destroy Alex as well. He gets on my nerves."

Zexion lifted him up, wincing slightly from the pain in his right shoulder, and carried him out of the room. He disappeared from sight, taking Marluxia with him.

Zexion appeared in his beautiful room that was lavished in silks of blue and white. He layed Marluxia down on his own silk covered bed and walked off to gather water, towels, and a first aid kit.

When Zexion was away Marluxia slowly opened his ocean blue eyes and looked around the beautiful room. "Where am I? Is this heaven?" He slowly sat up, but took in a sharp breath as his body protested against the movement.

Zexion came back and saw him up. "You should be lying down. You need to recover."

Marluxia looked at him. "Are you dead as well?" he asked.

Zexion looked at the man as if he was crazy. "We're not dead. You're in my room."

"Oh."

"I think Sora hit you one too many times with his keyblade," he chuckled.

Marluxia looked down at his blood covered hands. "Why are you doing this? I've failed. I should be dead."

Zexion sat beside him on the bed. "So, what if you failed? We're all nobodies. It doesn't matter. If we work together we will escape this castle and become somebodies. We will destroy Riku and Sora. But first…" He took off Marluxia's black hooded cloak. "We need to take care of your wounds and once you're-" He was cut off when he saw the other man's blood soaked shirt. "I didn't know he damaged you this badly."

Marluxia stayed silent. The only sound he made was when Zexion peeled away his shirt. He lets out a gasp of pain.

Zexion tossed the shirt to the floor and, soaking the towel in the water, gently washed the blood off his body. "My gods. I'm surprised that you're even alive."

"I know. Sora was stronger than I originally thought," said Marluxia.

Zexion looked at all the wounds on his body, being careful not to hurt him. "This one looks really deep." He washed the blood away from the wound. "My gods!" he exclaimed. "What the hell happened to you!" He was looking at a wound that went down the entire length of his back. It started at this right shoulder and ended at his left side.

"He reflected my attack back at me the first time I fought against him. I managed to heal it with a few cure cards, but it reopened when we fought again."

Zexion gently put some medicine on the wounds and dressed them. He got up, picking up the blood covered clothing. "You need to rest. I have things I need to take care of." He sat the clothes in a pile, before disappearing.

Marluxia sighed and slowly laid back down, wincing as he settled himself. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Zexion went back to the battle scarred room. 'I must make it look like I burned Marluxia's body,' he thought to himself. He gathered the cherry blossoms into the shape of a body and, using a fire card, he ignited the blossoms. He watched them burn for a moment, before leaving.

Zexion appeared in the room where Axel was waiting for him. "I've down what you're asked for."

Axel looked at him and smiled when he saw the blood on him. "Excellent."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No. You can leave now." Axel turned away when Zexion left. 'He's hiding something from me, but what?' He shrugged and turned his attention to a crystal ball that showed him a young silver haired boy. "Hopefully Zexion will not fail the Organization and bring you closer to the darkness, Riku," he laughed as he watched the said buy fight his way against the heartless.

* * *

Alicia: How did you like it? 

Fang: Poor Marluxia.

Alicia: It will be alright. As soon as I finish writing the third chapter I will post it.

Fang: Yay!

Alicia: Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia: I live!

Fang/claps/ Yay!

Alicia: I had a writer's block for the longest time and I finally got over it. I give you chapter three of this fanfic!

Fang: Griffin Alchemist does not own Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but she does own the two characters Shadow and Nightwing. They are her own creations.

Alicia: Wow. I didn't even have to ask him to do the disclaimer. Weeeeee! I also want to thank all of the people who reviewed. My fanfics live on reviews.

Fang: And it seems that your Lords of Darkness fanfic is dying. It only has two reviews.

Alicia: Yeah and I was working on the fifth chapter of it. /sighs/ I guess since I don't have my second naga lord it will just die.

Fang: Do you really need a second naga lord?

Alicia: Yes. It's part of the plot.

Fang: Does it involve a.) rape, b.) death, or c.) both.

Alicia: C, but I guess it won't happen and little Orcus, Marik, Yamiwill be all along.

Fang: Orcus/looks at the readers/ Please R&R Lords of Darkness.

Alicia: MaybeI should just put Fang in the fic and let Orcus have his way with him. Anyways, read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Zexion appeared beside his bed and watched Marluxia sleep for a few moments. He then walked over to his black leather couch and plopped down onto it with a loud groan.

A young wyvern walked over to him and rubbed his snout against his hand.

He gently petted him on the head. "Don't worry about me, Nightwing. Soon everything will be fine. All the pieces of the puzzle are falling into place," he said with a smile.

Nightwing looked up at him. (What if Axel finds out about your plan?)

"If he does, then it will be too late for him. Once we get rid of Riku and Sora it will be his time to die."

Nightwing nodded, then walked over to the bed. He hopped up onto it and curled up beside Marluxia.

Zexion had drifted off to sleep, but he awoke suddenly. 'Something doesn't feel right.' He looked over at Marluxia and Nightwing, seeing that they were both still asleep. He looked around one last time, before lying back down. He sighed softly and draped his arm across his eyes. He had started to drift back to sleep when he felt a weight on his chest and heard soft purring. He moved his arm. Blue eyes met bright yellow ones. He looked at the black cat as it looked back at him, with unblinking eyes. "Who and what are you?"

The cat blinked a few times, before answering. (My name is Shadow and I'm a heartless that has come to this castle, seeking the one called Marluxia.)

"Why do you want to see him?" asked Zexion.

(I have my reasons,) he said and started to wash his face.

"You better not hurt him. I need him to complete my plan," he said with a hint of warning in his voice.

Shadow purred softly. (Don't worry. I won't hurt him. He has been through enough already.)

Zexion looked at him with suspicion. "How do you know about what happened to him?"

(I just do. I'm different from all the other heartless.)

"How are you different?"

(Well, I am-) He was cut off by a terrible scream.

They looked over at Marluxia who was screaming in pain.

Zexion shot up, knocking Shadow onto the floor, and ran to Marluxia. "Nightwing, what happened?"

(He just started to scream. It's like all of his wounds are opening up,) said Nightwing.

Zexion pulled back the covers and his eyes widened at all the blood. He quickly pulled Marluxia into a sitting position and unwrapped the bandages. "My gods! Nightwing, get my deck!"

Nightwing nodded and ran off to get his deck.

Zexion took a rag and pressed it against the deep wound, trying to prevent it from bleeding even more.

Nightwing soon returned with his deck and gave it to him.

Zexion first used the blizzard cards to numb the area around the wound, then used the fire card to seal the wound and the cure card to heal the other wounds and the fresh burn. He leaned against Marluxia with a sigh and rested. He slowly closed his eyes and listened to Marluxia's breathing and heart beat.

"Why?"

"I can't have you dying. We're going to escape this place and become somebodies."

Marluxia shook his head. "I meant why do you care about me?"

Marluxia's question caught Zexion off guard. 'Do I care? If I do, then how? We don't have a heart. Does someone need a heart to care about someone?' So many questions were running through his head and the only answer he could give was, "I don't really know."

Marluxia started to chuckle. "I thought you had all the answers." He looked over his shoulder at him.

Zexion pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. "I don't have all the answers." He then got up. "Well, I guess you'll be sleeping on the couch now since you ruined my bed." He gave a loud sigh as he started to take the sheets off the bed. "And I liked these sheets also."

Marluxia got up and stretched. "I don't see why you like them. They're an awful color."

"Well, excuse me, "Mr. Pink Scythe", I have style and I happen to like those colors," Zexion said as he pulled off the rest of the sheets and groaned loudly when he saw that the blood had soaked into the mattress. "Just great." He placed a hand over the blood and darkness flowed from his hand, covering the mattress. When the darkness was gone so was all the blood.

"Why didn't you use that on the covers and clothes?" asked Marluxia.

"Because, if I used a lot of dark powers the others will feel it and they might think of me as a threat. I'm known as the "Cloaked Schemer" for a reason. I do all my work behind the scenes. Now, lay down on the couch and if you get any blood on that leather I will rip you apart."

Marluxia snorted. "You can't really do that… Can you?"

Zexion smirked. "You don't know what I can and can't do."

Marluxia gulped and slowly layed down on the couch.

Shadow took this moment to hop up onto him and sit on his stomach. He curled up and soon drifted to sleep, all the while purring very loudly.

Zexion shook his head and sat on the bed. He watched as Marluxia started to drift back to sleep. He sighed and grabbed a pillow that wasn't covered in blood. He layed down and sighed.

Nightwing climbed up into the bed and snuggled up beside him. "What's bothering you?"

Zexion let out a long sigh. "What Marluxia asked me. Why do I care? How can a nobody care if they don't have a heart?"

"I don't really know. I'm just a heartless. Someone also without a heart. Get some rest. You're going to need it."

Zexion nodded and soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Nightwing sighed. "Your heart is closer than you think, Zexion." He touched the heartless symbol on his chest with his wing, then touched the place where Zexion's heart would be.

* * *

Alicia:How did you like it?

Fang: What did Nightwing mean by that?

Alicia/smirks/ I shall never tell. Review please. And chapter four might take a few weeks to get up, cause if I had a writer's block trying to finish this chapter then I will have one with chapter four, but be patient and I will get it up. I will also try to get more fluff into it.

Fang: Will the age old question be answered? Will she update Lords of Darkness?

Alicia: -- /pokes him/ When I get more reviews.


End file.
